El Gato Negro
by Ying-Yang-Z
Summary: Heracles un joven adorador de gatos tenía muchos grandes, pequeños, de color, moteados, rayados, muchos pero una noche la llegada de un nuevo gato cambiaria muchas cosas en su vecindario.


_******Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje _

* * *

**Nunca debes confiar en las apariencias.**

Hace mucho tiempo en un pueblo donde se desconoce el nombre en alguna parte del mundo, hubo un joven, de ojos vedes y cabello castaño con un rulo dividido en dos su nombre, Heracles Karpusi el joven era tranquilo y le agradaba a casi todos los vecinos a él le encantaban los gatos por eso tenía muchos grandes, pequeños, de color, moteados, rayados, muchos fue por eso que los vecinos le apodaban "niño gato" dado este por un vecino turco con el que no se llevaba muy bien.

Un día el muchacho estaba en su casa acababa de llegar del trabajo y ya era de noche, así que se baño cambio y se fue a su cuarto a dormir, después ya entrada la noche escucho que alguien tocaba su ventana.

El pensando que no sería nada lo ignoro y el ruido ceso pero después volvió pero más fuerte, hasta parecía que era alguien tocando desesperadamente él se despertó pensando que quien podría tocar así a esas horas entonces se levanto y fue hasta la puerta de su casa, se fijo por la mirilla y como no vio a nadie se iba a regresar hasta que escucho un "miau" entonces abrió la puerta y bajo la mirada, era un gatito negro de ojos verdes el que estaba ahí.

El al mirarlo ahí pensó que estaba perdido entonces lo reviso para ver si tenía un collar o algo que lo identificara.

-_parece… que no tienes dueño_-dijo-

-_bien… supongo que te puedes quedar… esta noche_-

Entonces metió el gatito a su casa-parece que tienen un nuevo compañero-dijo a unos gatos que se le acercaron, entonces el cerró la puerta y se fue a su cuarto se recostó en su cama pero cuando estaba a punto de dormirse el gatito negro entro y se subió a la cama–_que pasa _-dijo-_te_ _quieres dormir conmigo_-el gato maulló-_esta bien _-después el gato se acomodo a lado de el joven–_buenas noches -_ dijo el joven y se durmió.

* * *

Y así con el pasar de los días el gatito lo acompañaba siempre a todos lados y siempre dormía con él, tiempo después el joven se fue dando cuenta de que sus gatos se iban y él no sabía por qué ,no le dio mucha importancia y pensó que eran cosas de gatos y que luego volverían.

Y así todos sus gatos se fueron excepto dos el gato negro y una gata alvina con un listón rojo en el cuello, esta era su gato favorito ya que un día hace mucho tiempo la encontró abandonada en una caja, desde muy pequeña la cuido y la baño y siempre estuvo a su lado, y por no querer que se fuera empezó a cuidarla más la acostaba con él en su cama y jugaba con la gatita y el gato negro fue desatendido.

* * *

Días después una tarde que el joven salió a trabajar dejo a la gatita y al gato negro solos como siempre lo hacía cuando iba al trabajo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al volver y no encontrar a su gatita ni al otro gato ya que ellos siempre lo recibían al llegar los busco por toda la casa pero no los encontró, no fue sino hasta que revisando debajo de su cama encontró a su gatita entonces la llamo pero no respondía, eso le extraño ya que la gatita era muy obediente entonces estiro su mano para sacarla pero al tocarla le sintió el pelaje húmedo –se habrá mojado con algo -pensó-entonces cuando ya había sacado a la gata lo que vio fue algo que no se esperaba descubrió que la gata no tenia cabeza y tenía varios arañazos por su cuerpo y su pelaje blanco ahora teñido de rojo, el joven se puso triste por su gatita muerta,entoces empezó a buscar al otro gato preocupado de si le hubiera pasado lo mismo, cuando lo encontró estaba sentado en una esquina lamiéndose las patas y con unos pequeños araños en la cara pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver la cabeza de su gatita al lado de él gato, el castaño al ver esto se enojo y saco al gato a escobazos y le cerró la puerta en la nariz.

Esa noche el joven no pudo dormir ya que en su puerta se oían los arañazos y golpes del gato por querer pasar, pero no fue sino hasta que a pocos minutos del salir del sol cesaron.

Y así durante varias noches el gato estuvo tocando hasta que un día simplemente no se volvio ha oír.

* * *

Una noche el muchacho llego de trabajar más tarde que de costumbre por un trabajo extra que le encargo su jefe así que cuando llego ya era muy tarde pero al entrar en su casa se encontró con el gato negro, lo miro y pudo notar que sus ojos ya no eran verdes sino de un amarillo brillante que le hiso sentir escalofríos, se asusto debido a que el estaba seguro de haber cerrado todo muy bien entonces con miedo y nerviosismo en su voz no estando muy seguro dijo:

–_t-tú qué haces aquí_-dijo-_yo te corrí estoy seguro-_ pero el gato solo se le quedo mirando con sus amarillos y brillantes ojos.

_-q-que cosa eres tú-_

-**soy solo un gato**-y después para el todo se puso negro.

Días después los gatos empezaron a regresar, una de las vecinas extrañada por no haber visto al muchacho y escuchar a muchos gatos maullar se encamino a la casa de él para preguntarle si se sentía mal o ver si no se encontraba, al llegar la puerta principal estaba entreabierta entonces empezó a notar un olor raro como de algo con muchos días o echado a perder y entro en la casa, pero cual fue su asombro y terror de ella al encontrar el cuerpo del joven con arañazos como de un animal salvaje por todas partes sangre en la cama al parecer los arañazos eran profundos y al ver esto salió muy asustada a informar a los vecinos también dio información a las autoridades pero nunca nadie supo quién o qué le asesino.

Se dice que todavía en las noches se puede oír por las calles lo maúllos de muchos gatos unos dicen que solo hacen ruido pero solo unos pocos saben que esos gatos maúllan por que están en la espera de que su querido dueño despierte otra vez y algún día regrese y todo sea como antes.

En cuanto al gato nadie supo más de el cuenta la leyenda que ese gato era una criatura feroz que engañaba a la gente con su tierna apariencia para luego matarlos y comérselos, otros que era un demonio roba almas pero eso yo no lo sé quizás son rumores o puede que también la verdad…

Y tú qué estás leyendo esto que dices… te atreverías a averiguar.

* * *

Bien asi termina mi segundo fic espero lo hayan disfrutado como yo de escribirlo si tienen sugerencias,criticas -de preferencia constructivas- haganmelo saver con un review.

Gracias por leer se despide Ying-Yang-Z hasta el proximo fic :D


End file.
